


I've been waiting

by ActuallyKC



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Uncomfortable situation, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyKC/pseuds/ActuallyKC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, so I guess that answered your concerns from a year ago. This is happening, aren't you proud of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! See bottom for rest of notes  
> Much recommended to listen to this song while reading
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClP23O38CXQ&list=WL&index=525

You grind against him, your radio playing loudly. Loud gasps and wondering hands went up your back, giving you goosebumps. You had licked along his eye sockets, a strangled gasp from him. He pulled off your shirt and you licked along his jaw, biting his neck bones. He hissed and gripped your hips hard, "What do you want from me?" He asked sternly, panting hard.  
You groaned, a growing aroused by the minute. You stopped and unknowingly held your breath as he circled his thumbs just under your stomach. Groaning with tears in your eyes you ripped his shirt off and laced your fingers through his rib bones, he cried out. A sick feeling in your stomach. Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you feel like he deserved this?  
Tears trailed down your face as he pushed you down, You purred to cover the sniffles and choked noises from your throat. The song changed, you tried to focus on that. He unbuttoned your jeans, he hadn't even looked at you. You're stomach feels sick. Think of his brother, he was nice. He liked your friendship.

Hes touching your thighs and your crotch. He's still has his face buried in your neck, covering it in bites. Your hands clawed along the back of his skull, your completely nude in front of him right now. He slides his shorts off and grinds against you

Oh, so I guess that answered your concerns from a year ago. This is happening, aren't you proud of yourself.

You hear his growl as he slips inside you. You can't even hold back the sobs coming from you, choking and wheezing as he starts thrusting in and out of you. Gasps and several incoherent cusses from him. You shakily grip his spine and claw.

This was your first and he doesn't know, you don't want him to know. It's painful and pleasurable and you're crying like a bitch. God just, can he slow down? He's going so fast. You're not sure if you're pleasured, there's a feeling but the sick feeling in your gut and his girth is too much for you to handle. 

You haven't got enough brains to comprehend, he hasn't grazed his teeth across your skin at all. A kiss? You haven't kissed him either but who cares, your closer to him now right? Had he even said your name at all? Your hips jerk up, you look to the side of his head. as he stiffens and shakes for a moment. Oh, so he's finished? Are you?

He lays there for a moment, whatever had filled you is certainly gone. You start to think he's asleep, till he gets up and puts his clothes on. He slips on his jacket as you stare at the ceiling. He looks to you for a moment and grazes his teeth along your hand, you slowly turn to him, "Don't tell anyone at work please, I'll come over tomorrow." His default smile hadn't changed, though he winked at you and left. 

You cried yourself to sleep and called in sick the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I've been having ideas busting everywhere for like months now and now I've been able to express them!!  
> Should I continue this as a series? I'm thinking about it :V Tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm sorry sorry sorry that it's so short agh I regret, when I write fully they'll be long as hell I swear ; >;
> 
> I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable but that's kinda what I was aiming for! Thank you for reading :3
> 
> Hey so this is continued as a series!! Please go read for more Cold Sans and weird reader! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6110580


End file.
